Solo Amigos
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Ella se fue y lo dejo con el corazón destrozado, pero a veces el destino solo quiere evitarnos el sufrimiento y acelera las cosas. Universo alterno


**Judith: konnichiwa neee Bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubo y bla bla bla jajajaja**

**Érica: esperamos y este fic sea de tu agrado.**

**Alejandro: bueno la simbología es la siguiente:**

**-**"hola"**-pensamientos.**

**-**hola**-platica normal**

_**++ICHIRUKI++ICHIRUKI++ICHIRUKI++ICHIRUKI++ICHIRUKI++ICHIRUKI++**_

Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Karakura el sol brillaba y el aire que corría por la cuidad era cálido. La gente transitaba tranquilamente por las calles, algunos molestos, algunos felices y otros más tristes. Pero nuestra historia se centra en el parque de la cuidad donde se podía ver a un joven de cabello anaranjado opaco sentado en una banca.

-"rayos ¿Por qué tardara tanto?"-se preguntaba mentalmente.

Mientras el joven suspiraba por la tardanza de su novia, esta lo observaba oculta tras un árbol, era una linda joven de cabello anaranjado y ojos grises.

-no puedo, no tengo el suficiente valor para decírtelo de frente-susurro al viento-lo mejor será que…no eso seria muy cobarde de mi parte debo enfrentarlo si eso are-sonrió tristemente.

La joven comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su novio, en sus ojos se reflejaba la inseguridad pero también el valor. Ella siempre había sido una joven a la que debían proteger, siempre tan inocente e insegura, pero ahora todo había cambiado, era hora de dejar de ser la niña debilucha que todos creían, excepto su ciber amiga Rukia, y decir las cosas de frente.

-Ichigo-dijo una ves estuvo junto a el.

El joven al verla se levanto de un salto de su asiento, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y una hermosa sonrisa enmarco su rostro.

-hola amor-tomándola de la mano.

Orihime al ver las intenciones de besarla de Ichigo se aparto de manera brusca y le dio un pequeño empujón en el pecho. El joven la miro curioso ente su actitud.

-Orihime, solo quiero darte un beso-con un tono triste.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo con voz demasiado fría para su personalidad.

-Orihime me asustas tu no eres así de fría.

-creo que va llegando la hora de que deje de ser la niña frágil y débil que todos dicen que soy-con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-tu no eres eso tu eres una chica muy linda-sonrió.

-todos me definen con ese concepto…linda…pero quiero dejar de ser la chica linda que todos deben cuidar por que es una torpe…me voy Ichigo…me voy para siempre-dijo fríamente.

-¿de que hablas? No tu no te puedes ir yo te amo-decía con desesperación.

-pero yo a ti ya no, mira es cierto que te ame y mucho pero eso quedo en el pasado…tu no puedes darme lo que yo mas quiero.

-dime que es y lo conseguiré…solo dímelo.

-dinero-susurro tranquilamente.

-¿dinero? A ti nunca te ha interesado eso, tú eres una chica sencilla que no gusta de los lujos.

-eso era antes querido mío…la gente cambia y yo lo he hecho…me di cuenta que a tu lado nunca podre salir de esta pequeña cuidad, si me caso contigo viviré siempre aquí, seré una simple ama de casa y nunca cumpliré mis metas.

-y exactamente ¿Cuáles son tus metas?-susurro tristemente.

-yo quiero ser reconocida, que la gente sepa quien soy que me vea como un ejemplo a seguir, que cuando vaya por la calle digan mira hay va la famosísima Orihime woou yo quiero ser como ella y no que digan oh mira hay va la fracasada de Orihime que teniendo la oportunidad de un mejor futuro decidió quedarse aquí y no cumplir sus sueños.

-Orihime eso no importa aquí todos te admiran no solo por tu belleza si no también por forma de ser, nuestros amigos, tu familia y yo todos te queremos tal cual eres-tomando las manos de Orihime.

-yo quiero ser reconocida en todo el mundo.

-por favor entra en razón y déjate de caprichos-un poco enojado.

-no, esto no es ningún capricho…pero lo que sentí por ti si lo era.

-¿en verdad eso deseas?

-si…eso quiero…además ya estoy comprometida-sacando de su pantalón un hermoso anillo con un diamante en medio-me casare con el famoso empresario Renji Abarai.

-piénsalo bien por favor.

-ya lo pensé y esto es lo mejor…adiós.

Lentamente soltó las manos de Ichigo y camino hasta que llego junto a una camioneta muy grande de color negro y tranquilamente subió a ella.

-¡Orihime!

Ichigo corrió hacia donde estaba la camioneta pero no la alcanzo, se quedo hay parado hasta que la fuerza le falto en las piernas y callo de rodillas viendo como junto con esa camioneta se iba perdiendo la mujer que amaba.

Dentro de esa camioneta se podía ver como la joven de ojos grises lloraba amargamente cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-fue lo mejor…Ichigo perdóname pero no podía desamparar a mi hermano tenia que conseguir la manera de pagar esa deuda que tenia con ese tal Aizen…no podía dejar que mataran a mi familia y que te mataran a ti-limpia sus lagrimas-se que en un futuro me lo agradecerás y se que encontraras alguien que te de lo que yo no pude darte…una familia.

Habían pasado ocho largos años desde aquella dolorosa despedida. Ahora después de todo ese tiempo al fin había regresado a Karakura su amado hogar, lentamente bajo del auto en el que iba y comenzó a caminar con rumbo al parque, ese parque que le traía tanto recuerdos, alegres y dolorosos.

-al fin estoy otra ves en casa-susurro la joven alegremente-¡AL FIN!

Su grito provoco que toda la gente la mira con cara de "y esta loca de que manicomio se escapo", pero a ella eso poco le importo, lo único que le importaba era que podría volver a ver a su amada familia, a su amigos y amigas y especialmente a el, aquel que fue su primer amor.

-¿Qué abras echo de tu vida? Espero y seas tan feliz como lo soy yo-riendo como niña pequeña.

A pesar de que su matrimonio con el famoso empresario Renji Abarai era solo por dinero, con el tiempo y sin que ninguno de los dos lo planeara había surgido poco a poco el amor y eso la hacia muy feliz ya que ahora después de ocho años de matrimonio estaban esperando a su primer hijo y ella estaba tan feliz por eso y eso que apenas tenia tres semanas de embarazo.

-este lugar sigue igual que antes-susurro con nostalgia.

Continuo su caminata tranquilamente, recordando todo lo vivido en esa cuidad, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que por accidente choco contra alguien demasiado pequeño.

-auch-dijo adolorido un pequeño niño de cabello negro.

-oh pequeño yo lo siento tanto-estirando su mano para ayudar al niño.

El pequeño levanto su rostro para ver a su "agresora", cuando Orihime lo miro se quedo en shock ese niño aparentaba tener unos 8 años por su estatura pero se notaba que no pasaba de los cinco años, y era idéntico a su primer amor, al hombre que hace ocho años había abandonado con mentiras, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar idéntico al de Ichigo y tenia un poco fruncido el ceño, de no ser por que su cabello era negro diría que Ichigo se encogió, ante este ultimo pensamiento no pudo evitar reírse.

-oye tu no te burles de mi hermano-dijo muy enojada alguien.

Orihime volteo para ver a la persona frente a ella y lo que vio la dejo otra ves en shock la niña frente a ella tenia el cabello largo y de un color anaranjado opaco, sus ojos eran de en extraño color morado y su piel era blanca, y por lo que veía esos niños eran mellizos, pero eso no fue lo que la había dejado en shock, lo que la sorprendió fue que esa niña era idéntica, a excepción del cabello, a su ciber amiga Rukia, con la cual no había tenía contacto desde que había partido de Karakura hace 8 años.

-no pequeña, no me burlaba de tu hermano-dijo con voz tierna.

-¿a no?-pregunto confundida la niña que llevaba un conejito blanco entre sus brazos.

-es cierto Maki chocamos por accidente y la señora solo trataba de ayudarme-dijo con tono enojado.

-todavía que me preocupo por ti Kai y me respondes así-le enseño la lengua a su hermano.

-oye a mi no me enseñas la lengua enana-enseñándole el la lengua.

-no soy enana, es solo que tu…eres anormalmente grande-dramatizando con las manos.

-gnomo-contraataco el niño.

-poste de luz.

-fea.

-monstruo.

-tonta.

-menso.

-plana- grito enfurecido.

-idiota eso es normal, soy solo una niña, recuerda que mamá nos dijo eso-lo mira feo.

Orihime solo veía la escena con gracia y en cierto modo le recordó la ves que había ciber presentado a Ichigo con Rukia.

-niños dejen de pelear-dijo suavemente viendo como la niña pateaba en el estomago a su hermano.

-esta bien-sonrió angelicalmente la niña.

-loca-susurro adolorido el niño.

-bueno díganme como se llaman.

-yo me llamo Masaki Kurosaki Kuchiki-se apunto a si misma con orgullo.

-yo soy Kaien Kurosaki Kuchiki.

-¡LO SABIA!-grito con emoción espantando a los pobres niños.

-¡MASAKI, KAIEN VENGAN ACÁ!-se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-o no es papá-susurro con temor la niña.

-¡NOS MATARA!-grito dramáticamente el niño.

-tampoco exageres-viendo a su hermano como un bicho raro.

-yo no exagero-la ve feo.

-aquí están-dijo una voz detrás de Orihime- los he estado buscando como loco, ¿saben lo que me hará su madre si los llego a perder? ¡ME MATA!-grito dramáticamente.

-"de tal palo tal astilla"-pensó Orihime volteando a ver al recién llegado.

-señora gracia por…-quedo en shock.

-hola Ichigo, tiempo sin vernos-dijo alegremente la chica de ojos grises.

-Orihime-su mirada era de sorpresa total-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine de visita con mi esposo-dijo tímidamente.

-es un gusto volver a verte-susurro con verdadera alegría-niños vayan a los juegos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron ambos niños.

-ella es una vieja amiga mía y me gustaría platicar con ella.

Pero cuando volteo sus hijos ya estaban en los juegos, con tranquilidad se sentó en la banca más cercana que había, la misma banca donde la había visto por última vez hace ocho años, la joven lentamente tomo asiento junto a él.

-veo que al final si pudiste ser feliz-susurro.

-no fue fácil, en verdad que no lo fue-susurro con amargura.

-lo se y lo siento tanto.

-después de que te fuiste caí en depresión, no comía, no dormía y todo el tiempo me la pasaba en mi cama escuchando música triste.

-"que dramático"-pensó Orihime.

-un día mi padre me grito que hiciera algo, que saliera con mis amigos o aunque sea abriera la maldita computadora para mandarles un mensaje y decirles que estaba bien, no tenia ánimos pero decidí hacerle caso, cuando abrí mi Messenger vi que solo había una persona conectada y era esa chica que me habías presentado por cámara web hace tiempo, ella me saludo y me pregunto sobre ti, yo…tenia que desahogarme y le conté lo sucedido, pensé que diría cosas horribles de ti, tal como lo hicieron las personas que vivían cerca de mi casa, pero ella me dijo que seguramente tenias tus motivos y que debía dejarte hacer lo que tu desearas, admito que me enoje un poco sin embargo desde ese día decidí platicar con ella, después no solo me conformaba con platicar con ella en el internet y le pedir su teléfono, fuimos amigos durante 3 años y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella y cuando ella me dijo que se mudaría a Karakura me sentí muy feliz así que cuando llego le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella acepto, sabes en un principio te odie, te odie con todas mis fuerzas, pero ella me ayudo a superar ese dolor y ahora me doy cuenta de que es cierto eso de que a veces el destino nos tiene preparadas varias sorpresa y que por algo pasan las cosas.

-me alegra que seas feliz-susurro.

-¿y tu?

-¿yo que?

-¿eres feliz?-le sonrió cálidamente-hace 4 años tu hermano me dijo el por que de tu partida y me pidió que te buscara, que dejara todo y fuera por ti…sin embargo yo ya tenia a Rukia a mi lado y en una semana nos casábamos…ya había perdido una vez a una mujer que amaba y no iba a perder a otra y mi decisión fue la correcta de eso estoy seguro.

-jaja es cierto y aunque hubieras ido por mi yo no hubiera regresado-sonríe-es cierto que en un principio no amaba a mi esposo…pero con el tiempo me fui enamorando de el y aunque el año que duraría nuestro matrimonio había acabado, el me pidió que fuera su esposa de verdad y que lo dejara amarme, claro que acepte y desde ese día soy totalmente feliz a su lado y mas ahora que estoy embarazada, así que si soy muy feliz.

-felicidades, tener una hijo es una bendición y mas si es con quien amas-suspira y mira a sus hijos que estaban peleando-me tengo que ir Rukia nos espera en casa para comer.

-claro-se levanta de la banca, la misma banca donde hace años ella lo había abandonado.

-¿no te gustaría ir a comer con nosotros?

-¿hablas enserio?-pregunto sorprendida.

-claro que si, Rukia se podrá muy contenta de poder verte, de echo lo único que reprochaba de tu partida era que durante este tiempo ni una llamada tuya había recibido jaja-soltando una carcajada.

-jaja me la imagino, de seguro me dará un buen zape cuando me vea-sonriendo-Ichigo.

-emm dime.

-que bueno que tu y yo nos separamos, si hubiéramos seguido juntos de seguro cuando conociéramos a Rukia y a Renji no hubiéramos lastimado mucho el uno al otro.

-debo admitir que tienes razón…al principio pensé que era una mala pasada del destino…pero me di cuenta que mas bien el destino nos quería evitar todo el sufrimiento y decidió acelerar las cosas.

-si tienes razón…después de todo el destino no es tan malo como todo piensan o al menos con nosotros no lo fue.

-si es cierto-suspira-¿amigos?

-jaja es lo que siempre debimos ser…amigos…solamente amigos.

_**++ICHIRUKI++ICHIRUKI++ICHIRUKI++ICHIRUKI++ICHIRUKI++ICHIRUKI++**_

**Judith: me imagino que dijeron noooo un IchiOri aquí pues no jeje creo que mi Nick lo dice todo buahahaha bueno lo había publicado con Ichigo y Orihime pero mm pues mejor lo cambie (sonríe)**

**Érica: si era mejor cambiarlo que dejarlo haya y luego estuvieran jodiendo (pone mirada de aburrimiento)**

**Judith: es si pero ay no entiendo porque tanto problema entre Ichirukistas e Ichioristas al fin todos amamos Bleach buahaha.**

**Alejandro: tienes razón.**

**Judith: bueno chicas y chicos espero y les haya gustado mi mini fic jijiji.**

**Érica: siii déjenos un genial review con su opinión.**

**Alejandro: sii es todo lo que les pedimos un pequeño review por favor.**

**Judith: nos vamos cuídense mucho y pórtense mal y si quieren continuación pues pídanla y podría poner como fue exactamente que se enamoraron Ichigo y Rukia.**

**Judith/Alejandro/Érica: ¡SAYONARA!**


End file.
